Please understand!
by Angel Kato
Summary: Winter brings out the crazy in Sasuke as he watches helplessly as the love of his life gets snatched up by his own brother. Getting more irritated with passing time, Sasuke starts doing bad, not to mention illegal, things.
1. Pure Jealousy

Konoha Village is beautiful under snow, the white cold fluff clinging to shingles and hanging out on top of the ground and roof tops like pigeons. The people trekked their way through the streets and through shin high deep snow and in some places thigh high. Older children grumbled as they had to shovel snow, or if they were training to become a ninja, had to melt the snow away. Sasuke Uchiha remembered how he would breathe his fire on the path, easily making the snow disappear. Then he remembered how Itachi would make beautiful ice sculptures with his flame and how he used to watch his brother with awe. Not anymore.

"Sasuke! Come and play card games with me and Itachi!"

Sasuke looked over at who was talking to him, though he knew who it was. It was Naruto Uzumaki, a perky almost overly energetic blonde boy about the same age as Sasuke. He pulled at Sasuke's sleeve. "Come on. You chicken?"

"Yeah. I'm chicken. Go play with your _boyfriend_," sneered Sasuke and slapping Naruto's hand off of his sweater. The blue eyed boy shrugged and sat next to Itachi, cuddling up next to him and helped him with solitaire. Itachi chuckled as Naruto dropped some cards and scrambled to get them.

An angry swell engulfed Sasuke's heart, fertilizer for his jealousy and rage. He'd been waiting so fucking long to be able to obtain Naruto as his, to get close enough, to see into his very soul. He should have known though. His brother was always asking about Naruto and was wondering if he would be coming over again. But he was eight years older than the both of them; it's almost illegal for them to be like this! Sasuke silently growled at the two kissing. _Someday I'll rip your throat out, Itachi_, he growled in his head.

"Does it go here?" Naruto looked up at his Itachi, blinking cutely at him. He was trying to put a red queen on a red 2.

"No, babe," Itachi ran his hand over Naruto's chest, up his arms and to his hand that was holding the queen, "This goes with a black king."

Sasuke clenched his hands angrily. He didn't know if Naruto was trying to be cute or what but he was working something over his brother. He wanted to hit something, start a fight with his brother and tell him that Naruto was his. He resisted punching the window he was looking out of.

"Why won't Sasuke play with us?" Naruto asked Itachi. _Because I fucking love you and you're all over my FUCKING BROTHER!_ Sasuke thought furiously.

Itachi shrugged and said, "He must be feeling angsty."

"I am not feeling angsty!" He yelled. He realized his yelling at them proved his brother's point, and, with a final snarl, went outside to cool off.

"Sasuke…" Naruto stood up to go after him but Itachi held onto his hand. Naruto looked back at Itachi with concerned worried eyes.

"Let him figure things out," the long haired man told his boyfriend kindly, "I don't know what's up with him but he needs to be alone for a while."

"But he's always alone now-a-days…He doesn't talk to me much anymore…" a few dew drops of tears appeared around Naruto's eyes. Itachi couldn't stand to see him like this. With a tug, he pulled down the blonde and kissed him. Naruto's heart sunk and disappeared into blissful peace for a second, Itachi's warm and reassuring lips pressed against his making everything okay. Opening his mouth, Naruto's tongue sought entrance in the other's mouth. He was granted in and the two lovers twisted and rubbed themselves against each while Naruto ran his hands up Itachi's lean and large muscular frame. Even through the dark long sleeved shirt, Naruto felt the power sleeping underneath the surface, shivering in excitement. Itachi bundled up Naruto into his lap and let his hands wander to the small of Naruto's back. Naruto's eyes opened like an awoken child. He saw dark child eyes looking at him and short raven hair. He jerked away.

"Naruto?" Itachi looked worried. He breathed, trying to calm himself from that sudden recollection of memory, a half buried one that Itachi's touch stirred up. Naruto nodded slowly. "…I'll go and talk to him. Okay?" He kissed his forehead and got up to go outside.

"…Oh! Your coat, Itachi!" Naruto ran and got his thick heavy jacket and offered it to Itachi. He smiled, taking it from him, and with a final kiss, he went away.


	2. Ice cold and Dinner love

Sasuke walked away quickly through the snow. He had forgotten to get his coat but he didn't feel cold: He felt the sad pain of longing and wanting.

He walked out to the pier where he and Naruto first met. He remembered the feeling of falling in love for the first time, the knowledge he wanted to be with this boy forever and protect him. Every touch he reveled in, very smile he loved. He told his mom about his love, and she thought it adorable, until she found out he loved another boy. She suddenly insisted that this was a phase and it wasn't really love it was that he liked him as a friend. She made him stop going to the pier. She was a good mother but she just wasn't so supportive of this love. She didn't understand that love didn't see gender or age. She understood that love was blind to class, since her husband fell in love with her though she was a lower class Uchiha. She understood that part of the phrase "love is blind."

They never told Sasuke's father and brother about his love.

Sasuke sat at the end of the frozen wooden dock, resting his feet on the frozen surface of the lake. He didn't realize he was crying until the salty water froze and crystallized into his skin. He rubbed the ice off and sighed.

The swelling hand of anger rose up from the depths of his stomach and twisted his heart into something awful. To satisfy it, he took a rock and with chakra energizing his throw, he slammed it into the ice. A gaping portal into the clear freezing water appeared and cracks like an earthquake spread going off for miles.

This still wasn't enough to appease anger, so Sasuke sat and waited until a thick bodied slow moving fish swan quietly by and he grabbed it from the water. It flopped and squirmed around in his hand as he stroked. He pictured he was stroking Naruto's face, always with a smile. The fish slapped his hand hard and made the day dream go away.

Even angrier, he squeezed it and squeezed it until it's little fish eyes bulged. He threw it on the ground and hit it with his fist. Guts spilled from its mouth, nice and fish and squishy. Sasuke swiped the poor fish back into the water and it floated off, bobbing from underneath the ice against the bottom looking like a faint heartbeat.

Itachi called to Sasuke, saying his name. Displeased, he turned around and scowled at Itachi.

"Go away."

"Look, Sasuke, you're upsetting Naruto. Stop acting like a loser and just tell m what's wrong?"

"You wanna know what's wrong? You! You're the fucking matter! Why the hell are you dating Naruto! Since when have you liked him? I bet you just want something to screw, you sick bastard!" He barely held onto his tears.

His father had taught him that tears were weakness, especially shown to another.

Itachi stood silent for a bit, chewing on his little brother's words.

"Why do you have to take it out on him?" he said solemnly.

"Because he's a part of it!" he yelled, "Why did you take him away?"

In a flash Itachi ran to Sasuke and pushed him into the hole in the ice. Sasuke fell into the cold water, the breath taken from him, and before he wasn't able to move his muscles due to the temperature, he swam up and climbed out.

"What the fuck?" he scream, shivering. Itachi came near him again and put his warm coat over him. It provided only a little comfort from the cold death settling over him and no comfort from the humiliation.

"Come home when you've calmed down, dickhead," Itachi said. "I don't care if you act this way around me but when you involve Naruto..."

"Don't you dare say that kind of thing! I love Naruto so much! I want to protect him from everything! Why did you get him? I want him! Why do you get him?….It's no fair…"

Itachi took pity on his poor bother. He grabbed him by the elbow and, despite the surprised protests, he dragged his sad wet sorry butt home.

When the two brothers came home, there was the smell of hot chocolate in the air. Sasuke tried moving towards the smell, Itachi pushed him away. When Itachi opened his mouth to yell angrily, Itachi gave him a stern look to silence him.

"Take a shower first, then you can have hot chocolate."

Reluctantly, Sasuke knew defeat and he shuffled off. Itachi took up the task of following the trail of delicious warm sweet chocolate and tracked it back to the kitchen, were Naruto sat in a chair sleeping with hot chocolate for all of them. Itachi smiled and with his sleeve wiped off a bit of drool from his mouth.

"How did I get so lucky as to deserve you?" he whispered to his boyfriend. But the desperate angry words of Sasuke ran through his head. _Why did you get him? I want to protect him from everything! Why do you get him?..._

He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, bro. It just happened…"

It happened a few weeks ago, when Naruto had come over and Sasuke was out getting some groceries.

_Knock knock._

Itachi opened the door to see the young blue eyed youth.

"Hey, Naruto," he greeted him, "Sasuke's getting groceries for me, but you can hang out with me till he gets back." Naruto didn't see any problem with that. They both went to the kitchen and clumsily he helped with dinner.

"You're so awkward," Itachi chuckled.

"Shut up! I don't usually cook! I just eat ramen!" Naruto said, proudly puffing out his chest.

"That's not very healthy." Naruto shrugged it off. "Well, you need to eat something other than salt and carbs. Here, I'll help you. You first cut these carrots."

He gave Naruto a few carrots and a chopping board and a big dangerous cutting knife and demonstrated how to cut them. Naruto, of course, failed miserably, but preserved. He still failed though. Getting a bit exacerbated at the slow progress, Itachi got behind Naruto and grabbed his hands.

"! What the hell are y-you…?" Naruto stuttered in surprise, 'I don't need help!" He tried squirming but Itachi was strong and held him steady.

"Calm down. I'm trying to teach you how to cut carrots. Now, you cut fast and with pressure." He demonstrated what he meant. Naruto leaned back ever so slightly and just let Itachi's hands control his like a puppet. "You're not even trying!" Itachi soon realized.

"Eh. You can just control me. I won't ever get it right and I don't care to."

Itachi sighed. Taking his puppet for a test spin, he kept cutting the carrots through Naruto.

"Wow, you're good at this," Naruto noted.

"Just practice," he said simply.

As he kept cutting, Naruto felt the muscles working behind him and he smelled Itachi, who has a scent like silk and velvet.

"You wearing cologne, Itachi?" asked Naruto.

"No. I've got no one to impress. Why?"

The blonde shrugged. "You just smell nice is all."

Itachi raised an eyebrow amusedly. "Do I? What do I smell like?" Naruto coughed. "Come on," he urged.

"….You smell like…silk…and velvet…" he muttered.

"That sounds girly." Itachi sniffed his shirt. "I don't smell anything. You sure it's not you?" He leaned over and sniffed Naruto. "You smell like...peppermint." He kept smelling him. He enjoyed the smell of peppermint.

"Stop sniffing me!" Naruto said loudly. Itachi noticed he didn't really try to move away much.

"Don't tell me what to do, kid." He wrapped his arms around Naruto and smelled into his neck. Uzumaki made a squeaky sound and squirmed around like a fish. Itachi held on tight until he had no choice but stop.

"Damn it…you're too strong…" Naruto panted a little. He became limp in Itachi's arms.

"I'm just cool strong like that."

"I guess you are…" Naruto looked up at Itachi a bit shyly. "Let go of me?"

Itachi flashed a look at the eighteen year old's lips. They were nice and pink and soft looking. He wouldn't mind at all kissing them…He leaned in a little. "Never," Itachi said, flashing a handsome charming grin at him.

Naruto's heart beated fast as he glanced at the older's lips. The smell of velvet silk engulfed his senses and he let what happened happen. They made a forgetting peaceful sound of kissing together and burnt the dinner.


	3. Hope for the hopeless

A week afterwards, the snowfall was heavier, similar to guilt which grows as time bleeds on. Naruto hadn't been to the Uchiha house, each brother being unhappy at that fact. Sasuke's feelings, though, were tinted with relief that he wouldn't have to put up with their sickening love.

But he was still tortured in the inescapability of reality. He would have nightmares of the two, doing intimate things right in front of him, Naruto barely in reach but so far. He had another dream where Naruto was pinning him down on the ground and whispered all the things he and Itachi had done, going into gruesome and drippy details. He told Sasuke how much he loved Itachi and that he made him felt so incredibly good. He told him he will never compare to his brother. With very thing he said a cut would appear on Sasuke's skin. Before he woke up, no inch of skin had not been cut.

The Hokage assigned few missions to the Jounin, the class of ninja both Naruto and Sasuke belonged to. The snow, sprinkled all through the world, had buried international evil and conflicts. She only had a few missions here and there, one's for more charming ninjas, like Itachi.

"Hey," Itachi leaned against his little brother's door. Sasuke didn't look up. "Hey!" With a little upward glance he acknowledged Itachi then dropped his eyes back down.

"What?"

"I'm going away on a mission for a while."

"That's great," the uncaring coldness in his voice was apparent.

"Will you be able to take care of yourself?"

"I'm not a child."

_You act like it, you little bastard_, Itachi thought. "Alright" was what he said instead and that was that.

Itachi invited Naruto over for dinner before he left. Sasuke opened the door to Naruto's knocking.

"What are you doing here?"

Naruto looked slightly bemused. "What do you mea-?" Naruto's eyes light up when his eyes shifted to over to his shoulder.

"Hey" Itachi's smooth voice floated in the air. Sasuke breathed an angry sigh.

"What is he doing here?" he demanded the answer from his brother.

"We're eating together. It's a farewell kind of thing for me."

"You didn't tell me he was coming over!" Sasuke hissed. He wasn't exacting dressed for a dinner, instead it looked as if he had just awoken from sleep by the way that he was wearing his pajamas.

"Come in, Naruto. I got dinner ready." Ignoring Sasuke, Itachi took Naruto to the dining room while Sasuke left to his room to change.

The dinner was beautifully crafted and smelled mouthwatering; Sasuke's resentment for his brother grew.

"So, what kind of mission is it, Itachi?" Naruto asked politely.

"I have to represent the Hokage at this series of international conferences. It's nothing."

"That's it? That's not much of a mission."

"It's very important. I have to be as charming as possible for everyone there." He smiled at his boyfriend. "Do you want to stay the night? This is the last time you'll be seeing me for a while."

Sasuke's fingers gripped his chopsticks tightly, his heart jumped and he desperately hoping Naruto would say no, praying for a no…

"I'll stay over."

His stomach turned cold and threatened to reject the food he was currently eating. Hurriedly, he excused himself to his room. Naruto looked after him, both confused and worried.

"Don't worry about him." Itachi noticed his worry.

"He just ran out of here! That's something to worry about."

"Let's worry about us." Naruto didn't understand. "Will you be sleeping in the same bed as me?"

"Oh…uh I guess."

Itachi smiled. "Good. Next, do you want stay in those clothes or not?" he winked. Naruto blushed while Itachi chuckled.

Kissing his shoulder, his deep dark eyes looked up at blue, smiled the smile, and let a little chuckle escape. T was the chuckle you couldn't help but produce in an intimate moment and when eyes are locked. It wasn't quite funny. Maybe it was to relieve the seriousness of it, or perhaps it was because it was a bit awkward, Itachi couldn't decide. He let his mind disappear more as there was more moment against flesh.

"Wait."

Itachi glanced up at Naruto again a bit bothered. He was in the action of sliding off Naruto's underwear.

"Yes?"

Naruto said, "I wanna wait for that, any of that kind of stuff, until you came back. It'll be a coming home present."

Itachi, after getting past the slight disappointment, warmed up to the idea and agreed to it.

He gathered the blonde into his arms and held him for a long time. Deep down, he was a little worried something might happen to him and this would be the last time he would see him. But he pushed the feeling away.

Itachi left the next day.

There was nothing to do, even with Itachi there. Sasuke didn't want to train, he didn't feel like going out, or eating really. Nothing. He couldn't help think of Naruto. All the time he fantasized sweet things, things he had only thought possible in his dreams. He wouldn't dare allow himself to think about his brother or that thought would lead to the inevitable, them. The feeling that those thoughts tortured him still throughout his days alone, even if he wouldn't allow himself to think about them.

Some days later, there was knocking at the door, which he suspected to be of his brother coming home. But the knocking went on. With a great groan, Sasuke went and opened the door.

"Hey." Naruto, with red cheeks and a visible breath puffing out from between his lips, smiled at him. "Can I come in?"

"What are you doing here?"

"….Do you not want me here ever, Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't really know the answer to that. He liked seeing him but then again, it brought back a lot of bad feelings. SO he shrugged.

"I'm coming in anyways and hanging out."

"Why not talk to other people, like Lee or Gaara?"

"They're both busy."

"So, I'm a last resort?" Sasuke did not like that at all.

"Shut up. You know you aren't."

"I don't know that actually. Please leave. Itachi is still not home so you can't fuck around with him."

Naruto looked offended at this. "Why can't I just fucking hang out with my best friend?"

Sasuke shook his head. He opened his mouth to tell him he was a naïve bastard but Naruto did something. He looked at him, with his mouth filled with spiteful hateful words. That's all the blonde had to do to stop him.

"Sit," naruto commanded, "Lets train together like we used to. Try to get into that Sage Mode that Jiraya was talking about." Sasuke hesitated then sat down.

It felt like old times, like there was a chance. The volcano of anger and sadness Sasuke felt was fading away and he smiled for the first time in a long time. But once Naruto had left, it came back. He tossed and turned, and even cried for some time, from all the desperation and hopelessness he felt gnawing holes into him. The sadness grew arms so it could fill its host even more.

Something had to be done.


	4. Stolen Goods

Those child eyes, raven hair, they were so close. His hand reached slowly out to touch the face, perfect like the moon…

Naruto's eyes clicked open with a hand out stretched to the motivation poster he had taped on to the ceiling. He had dreamed it again.

He ran a hair through his hair. This dream was constant, and this had been the fourth time in the past week alone. Naruto got up and found a pencil from underneath a book about plants. Carefully, he slipped out a piece of paper from a teetering stack of instant ramen packages. He sat at the kitchen table and, with some sort of divine guide motivating and moving him, drew.

Drawing a few lines for the face and eyes, erasing a few lines from the nose, a recognizable image came: The boy that haunted his nighttime rompings in his mind. Naruto persisted with his creation until it was done. The subject being done, he sat there and subconsciously felt there was something amiss. To his surprise, while he was thinking what was wrong, he picked up the pencil and in the background carved out a setting. A pier and the lake emerged from the whiteness and he realized who he had been dreaming about.

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey," the deep sexy voice of Itachi said. Naruto grinned sleepily.

"Hey! It's been a while. What are you doing? It's pretty late at night for you to be calling me."

"Yeah, I know, babe. It's late here too, but they have us working late for these meetings and this was the only free time I had to talk to you. I'm sorry for waking you up."

"It's fine. How's the weather there?"

"Snowy, but not like the Land of Leaves."

"Heh. You never can get away from it, can you?"

"Nope. So, how's Sasuke doing?"

"He's alright. I actually saw him yesterday."

"Hm. Has he been acting weird?"

"No! Well, I mean at first he tried to kick me out when I visited but then it was like old times. It was nice. "

"Really now?" there was slight astonishment sprinkled in Itachi's voice.

"Yeah." How long had it been since he and Sasuke had hung out so casually and easily? It was before he and Itachi had started dating. His behavior seemed to radically change since then. Naruto could only wonder what had changed.

There were voices on the other end.

"-his is where you wen-"

"Shit, they found me. I gotta go. I love you." The tone replaced his voice. Someone must have caught him.

Naruto couldn't help yawn. It was dark out but he had no idea what time it was. From the outside the moon shone brightly soft. He wondered if his boyfriend was looking at the same celestial object. He smiled at the possibility.

He looked at his drawing again. Now, coming at it with freshened eyes, he saw memories, lovely ones, but just memories. It meant nothing, he was happy where he was at the moment.

Naruto went back to bed and soon fell asleep. This time, he dreamt of nothing.

Sasuke groaned quietly into the night, thinking of Naruto. Such thoughts were not too forbidden for the night. He moaned a little louder with the pressure. Naruto was doing this to him, drove him to insanity with his loveliness. He longed for his touch, and no one else's. As a matter of fact, he was saving himself for Naruto, because he knew, or perhaps hoped, that one day he and Naruto would give each other's virginity to each other.

"Naruto…" he sighed stickily. He thought of delicious naughty things, making him need more. Soon enough the moment had passed. As he cleaned up, he thought of how lonely he was, how crazed another's touch. He wanted Naruto. Every moment had become agony. He needed Naruto. How dare Itachi take away something he needed, it was like him taking away his oxygen. They had already promised at the docks. He was taken. Sasuke could not help but shake from all the emotions attacking him. He couldn't sleep anymore, he needed Naruto.

Some days later.

Gray skies had taken permanent residence in the village, and had not let even a speck of blue come through. The clouds occasionally dumped white on the rooftops. Steam puffed out of virtually every chimney pipe, a picturesque scene.

Naruto was at Sasuke's house and they were both laughing.

"So, so!" gasped Sasuke, "He kept going on and on about how Chakra, and I am just standing there wondering what the hell this guy is thinking!"

"Did he think you were some fucking school kid, or something?" laughed Naruto.

"Well, it turns out he thought I wasn't a ninja. When I told him that I was a Jounin he was looking all dumb, like this." He slacked his jaw and his eyes looked in mocked surprise. "I then told him what the hell you think this headband on my forehead was?"

They erupted in laughter again, clutching their aching bellies. Sasuke watched Naruto laughing, and was content with the moment. Yet he couldn't help but look at him in that loving way. Naruto caught him and trailed his laughter.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" naruto asked while wiping the beads of his tears.

"Like what?" Naruto shrugged. "It's a weird look. I can't explain it, but it's something like longing."

Sasuke went a little rigid for a second then looked back at Naruto. His hair wasn't in its perky spikes and his eyes looked at his, electric crystal.

"You're doing it again, Sasuke…" Without thinking or control, Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his. "What the fu-"

"Naruto. I love you." There it was. So sudden and unplanned these words were given out, the words that Sasuke had kept so close to his heart. He felt the quick cold feeling of embarrassment but pressed on neithertheless. "I always have."

Stunned, Naruto didn't respond at first. When Sasuke started to pull Naruto closer, however, he resisted.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke…If you had asked before…But now…It's too late….I'm with Itachi…"

Sasuke snapped.

"Why? Why the fuck are you with him and not me? He has NEVER looked after you like I have! I deserve you! I've waited and ached for years for you since we first met!"

Fearful at this sudden outpouring of truth and passion, Naruto tried pulling his hand back to himself. "Please, Sasuke…"

"No! You fucking listen to me!" His grip tightened. "You said we'd be together! You promised yourself to me!"

"That was a joke!" Naruto said with disbelief.

"No. You promised yourself to me. YOU ARE MINE!" He pulled Naruto to him, held on tightly, kissed his skin and licked the back of his ear. Naruto struggled, thinking only of getting away from Sasuke, what Itachi would think…

"Get the fuck off me!" He screamed.

"Shut up and fucking enjoy it," and with that Sasuke felt down Naruto's body. "You've already lost it, I bet." He touched Naruto's ass.

"No! I'm still a fucking virgin. Don't you dare touch there!" He couldn't get him off, it was like he was welded onto him. He couldn't understand why he suddenly he couldn't get this one man off of him, and why he could not get away. If he was unsuccessful, Itachi would be so disappointed, would hate him and blame him for letting himself fall into the hands of Sasuke.

For a second, Sasuke stopped and a large evil grin grew on his face. He would make Naruto spoiled goods, do Itachi, disgusted, would throw this beauty into the trash and be done with him. He whispered hotly in Naruto's ear, "Where do you want to be touched? I'll make you all warm and ready."

Tears grew out of Naruto. "I DON'T WANT YOU! I WANT ITACHI!" Sasuke once again hesitated, but the smile was gone. It had flitted to perhaps another face or hearts, and different emotions landed on his chest, familiar hot flame and heaviness: Anger, Despair, and Want. He slammed Naruto against the wall and ripped off his garments with force and speed. Naruto was not able to stop it at all, only feebly scream for help and screech no. He stopped when Sasuke shoved himself into the unwilling blonde.

Sasuke felt pure ecstasy and enlightment from his body and mind, grunting and groaning loudly. He rocked the other's body and pressed him deeper against the walling, pinning him more.

Naruto could only whimper and involuntarily moan. He couldn't deny it felt good to some degree - and it was very awkward too, since both were inexperienced - but he knew he was ruined in his innocence.

Soon enough, both were done. Sasuke left his dirty mark inside of Naruto, feeling satisfied, let go of Naruto. Naruto, broken on the inside, slid against the wall to the ground. The raven hair lay beside the blonde's limp body and curled up with him.

"You're mine now. No one else should have you," he whispered tenderly into his ear. If it was in a different circumstance, this would have been sweet and endearing. "I love you," he mumbled tiredly.

Naruto, crying, looked at Sasuke with hurt, angry eyes and hissed between his teeth, "Go to hell."


End file.
